El mito de la creación
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Mezcla de varias mitologías en la que cuento MI VERSIÓN del nacimiento del mundo de MLP de mi fic La aparición de los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**La creación del Mundo:**

Desesperado, el pobre Espíritu Camaleón corrió a ocultarse en donde pudiera. Gracias a él, la gente creada por su señor el todopoderoso Uchulongu estaba condenada a convertirse en mortales. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que distraerse en el camino? Todo había sido tan rápido.

—Moktobok, tu misión es simple — dijo la deidad. — Ve hacia mi pueblo, los Zulús y dales la noticia que su Creador ha decidido darles la vida eterna. Dales la noticia Moktobok; ese es el mandato del Creador.

Y así lo hizo, pero su torpeza lo hizo distraerse con los alrededores de las tierras de su Amo y pronto éste decidió cambiar de parecer. Esta vez tomando por mensajero a un Espíritu Lagarto, decidió que los hombres serían mortales y no había vuelta atrás. Siendo su torpeza un gran impedimento no pudo llegar a tiempo y los Zulús fueron mortales igual que el resto de las tribus humanas creadas por los otros Dioses. No temía en lo absoluto en lo que le diría su Amo, pero el hecho era que Moktobok no podía dar la cara ahora. Desesperado decidió esconderse en la Nada; aquel espacio infinito que los otros Creadores de los diferentes Pueblos de la Humanidad y otros pueblos que se irían extinguiendo con los años, decidieron no tocar. Era un espacio infinito y hermoso, el único lugar en donde la vergüenza de Moktobok parecería pequeña.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando solo y en silencio, tal vez fueron días o miles de años. Para alguien tan humillado por sus recuerdos, una pequeñez de Mortales como lo era el tiempo no importaba tanto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único Espíritu solitario vagando en la nada.

Se dice que cuando Moktobok la encontró a ella, primero dio un grito de terror al ver al gigantesco animal fijar su mirada en él: era una gran vaca lechera, cuya presencia imponía no sólo por su gran tamaño sino por la tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Te asusté? — Preguntó ella hablando directamente al alma, pues así se comunicaban los Espíritus. Era un lenguaje mucho más allá que cualquier Mortal podría aspirar. — Lamento si mi presencia te incomoda pequeño de sangre fría, es sólo que me has despertado de mi siesta.

—Lamento haberlo hecho — dijo Moktobok ya aliviado por el tono amable y amistoso de la Vaca. — Es tan infinito el espacio en el que nos encontramos que no esperaba encontrarme con nadie, es todo.

—Entiendo — dijo la Vaca riendo por lo bajo. — En serio que encontrarnos el uno al otro era una probabilidad en un millón, pero no me sorprende tampoco. El tiempo no existe para Seres como nosotros.

Moktobok sabía de lo que ella hablaba, ya que fue por algo similar porque terminó en la Nada. La gran Vaca se movió amablemente al Camaleón ofreciéndole una de sus ubres.

—¿Deseas leche, Camaleón?

El Espíritu miró sorprendido a la Vaca. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo de su leche? Adivinando lo que pensaba el pequeño, la Vaca sonrió:

—No te extrañes de mi gesto pequeño amigo. Desde que fui creada por el Supremo, mi único deber y júbilo ha sido de ofrecer de mi leche a aquel junto al que fui hecha. Un Gigante llamado Ymir, que se alimentaba de mi leche y a cambió forjó a los Dioses Humanos del Norte.

—¿El Gigante que asesinaron y que a partir de su cadáver formaron el continente de los Hombres y Mujeres rubios? — Dijo el Camaleón sorprendido. Si eso era cierto esa Vaca no fue creado por una Deidad de segundo plano como él sino fue una creación directa del Supremo; aquel del que irradiaba el poder de la Vida misma y que ésta era forjada según lo que decidieran las Deidades secundarias, como el Amo y Creador de Moktobok, Uchulongu.

—Mi nombre es Voluspa — dijo la Vaca agachando su cabeza. — Y el ofrecer mi leche es mi mayor júbilo, pues me hace sentirme útil. He estado tan sola desde que Ymir fue asesinado por los mismísimos Dioses que él creó.

—Por eso la tristeza en tu mirada — dijo Moktobok. — Soledad.

—Así como tú sientes culpa, pequeño. Dime ¿cómo te llamas y cuál es tu historia?

Moktobok entonces pasó a relatarle a Voluspa su gran equivocación y cómo con toda razón los Zulús odiarían a su gente por el resto de la eternidad. La Vaca no lo reprendió, sino con maternal cariño lo abrazó y dejó que su soledad escapara en forma de pequeñas lágrimas, lágrimas que cayeron en lo infinito de la Nada creando un gran mar sobre el cual la vida podría ser originada, pero no sin el empuje adecuado.

Pero no importaba en aquel momento, todo lo que importaba ahora era que gracias al vínculo de Amistad creado entre la Vaca y el Camaleón, su soledad desapareció sin dejar rastro. A partir de aquella vez, se hicieron mutua compañía.

...

Ixchel y Noj no podían más, por mucho que Quétzalcoatl el Príncipe de los Nahuales les repitiera que su rol en el universo era el guiar y proteger a los seres humanos, ambos sentían en el fondo de sus almas de Espíritus que estaban destinados a mucho más. Noj era un Nahual tipo Abeja o Ajmaq; mientras que Ixchel era una Nahual tipo Kawaq o Tortuga. Ambos decidieron apartarse del camino designado por Quétzalcoatl y perderse en la Nada. No sabían por qué, pero sentían que la mano del destino los guiaba a aquel paraje infinito.

Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, una Amistad nacida de ese deseo de hacer más que lo que fue escrito por los Dioses, y al igual que Moktobok, no supieron cuánto tiempo fue el que estuvieron vagando sin oficio ni beneficio. El hecho es que finalmente llegaron al final de su búsqueda, sin saber qué era lo que buscaban, al hallar una gran masa de agua sobre la cual crear la Vida. Ellos juntos no tenían el poder suficiente para darle forma a ese mundo hecho a base de agua, pero sí podrían hacer algo para que no se viera tan desolada; así pues usando su cera de Abeja, Noj creó el primer pedazo de tierra sobre aquella masa; mientras que Ixchel usando su naturaleza de Tortuga, se hundió en las profundidades de aquel océano en medio de la Nada y crear las corrientes que definirían el mundo. Y ambos vieron que su obra era buena, una base de lo que sería de ahí en adelante.

Atraídos por la actividad, Voluspa y Moktobok descendieron.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? — Preguntó Moktobok a los extraños.

Noj lo miró indiferente, Moktobok era pequeño pero para Noj era un gigante. Aun así no había ningún ápice de miedo en la mirada de Noj. De hecho se miraba tranquilo.

—¿Es tuya toda esta agua?

—Sí y no — dijo Moktobok. — Cayó de mí cuando lloré en los hombros de Voluspa pero no le di ningún uso, no como ustedes por lo visto.

—Le hemos dado una dirección y un propósito a esta agua — dijo Ixchel emergiendo de las aguas. — Pero no podemos darle una forma a menos que unamos fuerzas. Todos nosotros hemos acabado aquí por alguna razón, no importa cuál. Lo único que a mí me importa es que estamos aquí y si nos unimos podemos hacer algo bello a partir de todo esto.

—La Magia de la Amistad creará Vida de la Nada — se rio Voluspa. — Me agrada como piensas. Mi nombre es Voluspa...

—Ixchel.

—Noj.

—Moktobok.

No había necesidad de más presentaciones. Usando su leche, Voluspa salpicó el cielo de estrellas, estrellas brillantes que iluminarían la noche. Sin embargo cuando intentaron darle forma al mundo, no pudieron. Todavía necesitarían más ayuda, y tenían el presentimiento que ésta les llegaría pronto.

Efectivamente, por al extraño grupo se unieron otros solitarios seres que venían a aquel paraje en busca de paz mental y la oportunidad de iniciar algo nuevo:

Un extraño ser como ser humano únicamente el torso, pero sus piernas y cabeza eran como las de un gigantesco toro. Minotauro, al ser vencido por Perseo, decidió vagar en la Nada en busca de un nuevo comienzo; y justo a mitad de su travesía, se topó con otro Ser perdido que buscaba un alivio a su soledad: Slipnir, el caballo de Odín, Dios Nórdico; que se quedó sin un amo a quién servir luego que los Dioses del Norte se eliminaran los unos a los otros en un conflicto extraño.

—¿También estás solo? — Quiso saber Slipnir al ver al Minotauro.

—Poseidón me creó para vengarse de un Mortal y luego me desechó como basura ahora que fui derrotado por el maldito de Perseo — gruñó de mal humor el Minotauro. — Así que sí: estoy solo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También te desecharon cuando ya no fuiste necesario?

Slipnir negó tristemente.

—No amigo mío, yo simplemente ya no tengo a quién servir ahora que las guerras entre semejantes los exterminaron a todos, mucho me temo que pronto los Mortales creados por nuestros antiguos Amos igualmente sufrirán ese destino.

Minotauro suspiró.

—Me dan algo de lástima esos pequeños Seres, sus similitudes los separan más que lo que los unen. — Luego movió la cabeza pensando en todos los Mortales creados por todos los Seres de la Creación bajo el mando del Supremo. — Hijos de diferentes padres pero al final todos Humanos. Sus necesidades son similares pero al no ser hijos de uno mismo, las cosas están así entre ellos. Si tan solo tuviéramos el poder necesario, podríamos crear algo nuevo; unos seres que no se eliminen los unos a los otros ya que sus diferencias los unirían, no los separarían entre sí.

—Se darían mutuamente lo que no necesitan; se repartirían el Mundo según lo que cada Especie requiera. Un pensamiento muy hermoso.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que mientras hablaban, seguían su camino a través de la Nada y que conforme se acercaban al otro grupo, su conversación era oída y estudiada. Finalmente los cuatro Seres perdidos se presentaron ante ellos y les propusieron unirse a su proyecto de Creación.

Slipnir estuvo de acuerdo y emocionado corrió con sus poderosas patas por todo el mundo a fin que el impacto diera forma a los continentes creando montañas, valles y lagos. Minotauro pensó y repensó hasta que finalmente contribuyó al Mundo con un regalo que se trajo de las tierras que visitó mientras vagaba: semillas de toda clase para que las plantas crecieran. Y para finalizar, entre los cinco Seres: Moktobok, Voluspa, Ixchel, Noj, Slipnir y Minotauro combinaron su poder y un gran y hermoso Mundo por fin tenía una forma esférica, como todos los Mundos debían de tener. Estaban a media tarea cuando se unió el último de los Seres que contribuiría con aquella obra: una Familiar Búho, un ser que comenzó con un animal más pero al ser usado por un Druida Celta como su puerta entre mundos para comunicarse con los Aradia, la Doncella de la Luna, se transformó en un Ser de Creación. Al igual que Slipnir, la razón por la que vagaba por la Nada era porque se quedó sin amo al morir éste repentinamente. Debido a su origen como Mortal, su poder era pequeño y no podía contribuir gran cosa con la obra; pero los demás le aseguraron que no era necesario, que bastaba con que hiciera lo que pudiera. Sin embargo la Búho, llamada Serena, no se contentó con eso y regaló a los futuros Pueblos que habitasen en aquel mundo los conocimientos de Magia de su antiguo dueño.

Agradecidos por el gesto, dieron la obra por concluida. Ahora sólo faltaban sus habitantes.

Siguiendo la ideología de Slipnir y Minotauro, decidieron que aquellos pueblos no tendrían guerra entre ellos jamás, por lo que tomaron medidas y los crearon diferentes los unos de los otros. Slipnir creó criaturas semejantes a él, equinos; equinos de diferentes colores y pequeños y lindos, no grandes y amenazadores como los que usaban los Dioses del Norte, los Asgard. Al ver todo el conocimiento Druídico que Serena trajo con ella, no supo qué tipo de regalo darle a su gente; si la conexión con la naturaleza, la capacidad de influir en el clima o bien, la magia en sí misma. Finalmente, tomó la decisión de darles las tres a la vez; pero separando a las Especies en tres; unos dominarían las fuerzas de la naturaleza y serían los encargados de alimentar a su gente, los ponis terrestres. Los otros manejarían las nubes y el clima, asegurando una buena cosecha de los ponis terrestres y compartirían los frutos de la tierra los unos con otros; para darles más facilidad con estas habilidades, les dio alas creando así a los ponis pegaso. Los últimos, los unicornios, se les dio la Magia en sí misma para que protegieran a su pueblo de todo mal y llamaran a los astros de Voluspa para brindarle al mundo el día y la noche. Todos trabajarían juntos y aunque fuesen diferentes tribus, trabajarían como una. El nacimiento de la poderosa raza Poni.

El camino que tomó Ixchel fue mucho más extraño. No hizo seres a su imagen y semejanza, sino que les dio una forma dracónica como era Quetzalcoátl. Dragones serían ellos y al igual que Slipnir, dividió entre tres los dones de Serena: al primer grupo le brindó la poderosa conexión de la naturaleza para que pudieran extraer de ésta los minerales que su pueblo usaría para consumir o para construir hermosas viviendas, dragones tipo terrenal. A los segundos los brindó de temibles alas con las cuales manejarían las corrientes cálidas o frías, siendo éstos los dragones aéreos y que se encargarían de traer las estaciones, sería luego problema de cada Pueblo cómo recibir a las estaciones. Por último creó a poderosos dragones alargados con pequeñas patas sólo al frente, los tipo serpiente, ellos se encargarían de usar su magia para hacer que la tierra expulsara su fuerza a través de los volcanes.

Serena pensó que estas dos razas tenían demasiado poder, pero no le importó gran cosa. Le dio a su gente la capacidad de volar y correr a la vez, dándoles grandes velocidades tanto en tierra como en el aire; los grifos. Ellos no tendrían división alguna entre especies y su deber en el mundo sería arrear tanto animales aéreos como terrestres para que migraran de acuerdo a las estaciones.

Noj, fiel a su naturaleza de abeja, formó seres parecidos a los ponis de Slipnir, pero que recordaban a la vez a insectos. Organizándolos como colmena, él les dio a todos la magia y la capacidad de volar por los cielos; pero a bajas alturas, y también una extraña magia de las emociones, que les permitía manipularlas a voluntad; incluso subsistir a base de éstas. Con un ambiente de paz y armonía a esta gente le bastaría vivir tranquilos sin molestar a otros; pero también les dio la capacidad de cambiar de forma para poder perderse entre las multitudes en caso pronto se vieran alejados de su colmena. Ese fue el nacimiento de los Changelling y su deber en el mundo sería tomar todos los sentimientos de negatividad y desecharlos pues también les dio la capacidad de absorber por completo una emoción.

Voluspa creó dos razas diferentes, aunque siempre semejantes a ella. Ambas con una conexión muy poderosa con la madre tierra, los búfalos y las vacas. Por su parte las vacas convivían pacíficamente entre cualquier pueblo y con su poder oculto, se alimentaban de las plantas de la tierra y la convertían en deliciosa leche de la cual podía sacarse diversos productos para todas las razas, alimenticios y recuperadores, lo que le permitía a éstas tener mayor fortaleza en momentos de necesidad. Por otro los búfalos, que corrían por la tierra creando temblores que la ayudaban a liberar su fuerza interna sin dañar a otros. Una perfecta combinación en su humilde opinión.

Finalmente Moktobok, él no quería crear una raza reptiliana pues aún estaba traumado con el odio de los Zulús a éstos, así que tomó la idea de Slipnir e hizo una nueve raza equina, independiente del pueblo poni. Tomando la forma de las Cebras mortales, éstas tenían una poderosa conexión con la naturaleza y tenían la facilidad de hacer que ésta creara sus frutos; no vegetales como con los ponis, sino grandes selvas y bosques, además de un infinito conocimiento de cómo usar las plantas salvajes para pociones más salvajes; consagrando su raza como curanderos.

Finalmente el mundo estaba listo y los Espíritus de la Creación dieron por terminada su obra; o al menos eso pensaron. Dejaron que cada pueblo se desarrollara e interactuara por su cuenta por algún tiempo para luego regresar y contemplar el fruto de sus trabajos. Era el caos, por todas partes las diferentes razas creaban conflictos entre sí; eran pequeños y sólo afectaban a unas cuantas aldeas pero así comenzaron los humanos. Preocupados por lo que ocurriría, los Espíritus hicieron un consenso.

—La idea de todo esto era evitar intervenir como lo hacen los Creadores en el mundo Humano — Se quejó Moktobok. — ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Por cómo se ve, terminarán igual que la Raza Humana.

—Tenemos que hacerlos unirse — razonó Slipnir. — Un enemigo común que los haga reconciliarse de una buena vez, pero no demasiado maligno sino…

—Travieso, como un hombre que se niega a ser niño — dijo Ixchel encantada con la idea. — Un sujeto molesto, pero poderoso a la vez.

—Y en caso aquello no funcione, algo más fuerte para disuadirlos de luchar entre ellos — añadió Noj. — Un guardián que se asegure de hacerle pasar un mal rato si se atreven a romper la armonía.

Pensaron, eran buenas ideas pero no tenían cómo realizarlas. Pero una vez más la suerte les sonrió, parecía que al Supremo le agradaba lo que estaban logrando en aquel mundo y mandó a otro grupo errante a estos espíritus de Creación. Eran un grupo de seres malditos, fríos como el hielo y que vagaban en el mundo humano en busca de almas humanas a las cuales robarles el corazón dejando este frío como ellos. Pero hartos de esa vida de oscuridad y maldad, buscaban un nuevo hogar y un nuevo inicio. ¿El nombre de estos seres? Windigos.

El grupo de Windigos habló con los Creadores y aceptaron convertirse en sus guardianes, pues esto era justo lo que buscaban: un comienzo menos macabro. Sólo uno de ellos solicitó hacer algo más, pues decía que la responsabilidad del orden no le agradaba, que era aburrido y que él necesitaba divertirse. Algo más.

—¿Si te doy la fuerza para hacer lo que quieras en el mundo, estarías feliz? — Dijo Serena mirando fijamente a este Windigo.

—Depende — dijo él. — ¿Cuál es el truco?

—Que quiero que te limites a ser molesto, no mortal; molesto. Tus poderes sólo han de ser usados para crear desorden, confusión, malestar; pero jamás desencadenar la guerra o el odio entre la gente. Puedes molestar, JAMÁS, hacer el mal.

El ser lo pensó un poco y sonrió.

—¿Y mi rol sería?

—El que nuestra gente tenga un enemigo común — respondió desganadamente Minotauro. — Si quieres el papel de ser detestado por todos, adelante, Windigo. Toma la oferta de Serena.

El ser claro que aceptó; y una vez ella le dio el poder que necesitaba, rio como un demente y tornó su forma en algo extraño: cabeza de cabra, cola de serpiente, ala de murciélago y otra de pegaso. Los otros tenían una gotita en la sien.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Cualquiera diría que nos emborrachamos y creamos algo entre todos — dijo Ixchel.

—Di lo que quieras, pero para mí no es divertido si tiene sentido — rio la extraña quimera.

Los demás rodaron los ojos, pero sonrieron a la vez. Este sujeto era justo lo que necesitaban para su mundo; pero para asegurarse que no hiciera nada malo, reiniciaron su mente entre todos. Ahora él existía desde siempre en ese mundo y todo lo que quería era hacer el caos. No gobernar, no destruir a las razas; únicamente llevarlas al límite. ¿Su nombre? Discord…

Voluspa entonces sopló sobre todos ellos.

—No queremos crear otras Deidades, así que me he tomado la libertad de hacerlos mortales — explicó ella. — El tiempo no pasará a través de ustedes pero aun así todavía pueden morir. Algo a tomar en cuenta pero no hay por qué preocuparse, son espíritus poderosos y los pueblos los respetarán y amarán.

Nadie dijo nada más y estuvieron listos para poblar el mundo.

—Pero antes de liberar a estos seres, tenemos que darles a todos un líder — razonó Serena.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y bajaron al Mundo; acordando mágicamente que esa sería su primera y última intervención con el mundo de los Mortales, luego todo estaría a cargo de los Windigos y Discord.

Se aparecieron en medio de un campo vacío tras decirle en sueños a su gente que tendrían una visita de sus Creadores. Pronto una gran congregación de todas las razas se reunió frente a aquel campo y Slipnir tomó la palabra con una voz que sonaba natural a sus compañeros pero atemorizaba a los pobres mortales:

—ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS SERES VIVIENTES, TENEMOS UN ANUNCIO QUE HACERLES…

Todos se encogieron del miedo ante el tono serio y temible del Caballo de dos Cabezas.

—NO ESTAMOS CONTENTOS CON USTEDES — dijo seriamente Ixchel. —LES DIMOS EL MUNDO PARA QUE CONVIVIERAN EN PAZ Y ARMONÍA. SÓLO PAZ Y ARMONÍA.

—PERO SE HAN PERDIDO LUCHANDO ENTRE USTEDES, COO SI NO FUERAN HERMANOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO — dijo Serena.

—NOS HEMOS VISTO OBLIGADOS A TOMAR MEDIDAS — retumbó la voz de Noj.

Voluspa les sonrió amorosamente.

—NO TEMAN MIS PEQUEÑOS, ESTO ES MÁS CULPA NUESTRA QUE SUYA, ASÍ QUE NO TOMAREMOS ACCIONES CONTRA USTEDES. SON NUESTROS HIJOS Y LOS AMAMOS, JAMÁS LES HARÍAMOS DAÑO.

La amable Vaca calmó algo los ánimos pero no demasiado. Entonces Moktobok se adelantó:

—¡EXIGIMOS A UN REPRESENTANTE DE CADA RAZA ACERCARSE AQUÍ!

El tono serio de Moktobok fue objeto de preocupación, de nuevo, y nadie se acercó. Slipnir bufó de impaciencia y resonó su casco:

—¡AHORA!

Slipnir era un caballo guerrero y su presencia imponía más que la de los otros, así que un joven poni unicornio se acercó tragando saliva. Era negro y su crin era roja al igual que sus ojos. Tenía algo de miedo, se notaba; pero aun así miró a su Creador a los ojos.

—¿NOMBRE? — Preguntó Slipnir.

El poni tragó saliva.

—Death Ride…

Slipnir miró fijamente a Death Ride y lo aplastó con su poderoso casco. Gritos de susto de todas partes, hasta que retiró su casco de donde lo había pisado. Si antes Slipnir parecía un gigante en comparación con Death Ride, ahora no. Death Ride había crecido tanto como él y su melena había cambiado. Ahora tenía una especie de fragmento del mismo amanecer en donde antes estaba su melena. También se sentía diferente, mucho más poderoso que antes. Slipnir susurró, de modo que sólo Death Ride lo pudiera escuchar:

—¿Qué me has hecho? — Preguntó Death Ride.

—Porque fuiste el primero en acercarte, te he dado diez veces tu poder de unicornio. Además tú serás inmortal al igual que tu compañera, ¿tienes compañera?

Death Ride bajó la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Lauren, Lauren Faust…

—Pues Lauren y tú son inmortales ahora, al igual que su descendencia, o en caso que no tengas aún, tu futura descendencia. Y sus parejas también lo serán. Death Ride, ¿cómo levanta tu gente el Sol y la Luna?

Tragó saliva.

—Bueno, nosotros… los unicornios cooperamos todos juntos y…

—Ya no más, a partir de ahora tú tienes toda la responsabilidad. Más te vale cumplirla porque…

Se tornó a sus pequeños ponis:

—¡PONIS! LES PRESENTO A DEATH RIDE, ¡SU NUEVO REY!

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar pero pronto todos los ponis aclamaron a su nuevo monarca. Death Ride miró a su esposa entre el público, que sonreía con orgullo a su amado.

Animados, los representantes de las demás razas no se hicieron esperar y se abalanzaron contra los Creadores; pero esta vez ellos no serían tan considerados y pensaron bien las cosas.

De todos los dragones sólo uno se mostraba que no quería subir con los Espíritus, un pequeño dragón tipo serpiente, pues miraba aun respetuoso a su Creadora; por lo que Ixchel lo escogió para reinar sobre su gente, el nombre del dragón era Lumbre y él sería ahora el que mandara sobre todos los volcanes del mundo.

De los Grifos Serena exigió que éstos hicieran una prueba en que se evaluaría su velocidad, fuerza, mente y corazón. Finalmente escogió a un chico no muy inteligente pero de gran valentía, fortaleza y valor; dispuesto a sacrificarse por su gente sobre cualquier otra cosa. Elrig.

Voluspa evaluó sólo la sabiduría, por lo que escogió a un búfalo no muy viejo pero tampoco muy joven; para que así fuera un líder robusto y maduro para su gente.

Moktobok quiso evaluar el conocimiento sobre los secretos de los bosques con sus cebras; así que a cada quien le hizo preparar la poción más poderosa que conocieran y recitar sus propiedades. El ganador fue un joven cebra macho que además se mostraba cordial y sociable; que además de tener lo que se necesitaba para las pociones tenía un gran don de gentes. Zekdar se llamaba y sólo él se encargaría de manejar los bosques y las selvas del mundo.

Finalmente Noj se guio por el deseo que su gente fuera feliz y buscó a la changelling más feliz que existiera en la colmena. La elegida fue Charibidis, una joven que sabía lo que era divertirse y haría cualquier cosa por su gente y ante todo, su familia. No tenía esposo pero sí un hijo al que no le conocía padre (no le importaba tampoco, para ella fue una noche de diversión que terminó en un bello regalo de los Espíritus). Ella controlaría el flujo de las emociones el mundo.

Los Espíritus finalizaron con dos advertencias, una para todos los pueblos y otra sólo para las recién nombradas Familias Reales:

—AQUELLOS QUE SE ATREVAN A HACERLE DAÑO A SUS COMPAÑEROS, SUFRAN NUESTRA IRA CON EL INVIERNO SIN FIN POR PARTE DE NUESTROS ENVIADOS. ¡VENGAN WINDIGOS!

Los seres invernales se hicieron presentes y liberaron una poderosa ventisca que todo el campo cubrió de nieve. La advertencia estaba hecha. Lo siguiente que escucharon sólo lo oyeron los Gobernantes:

—Como dijimos a los Windigos, no es nuestra intención crear nuevas Deidades, por lo que ustedes serán mortales aún. El tiempo no pasará a través de ustedes haciendo sus estragos pero aún podrán morir, así que cuidado. Si mueren ustedes, sus parejas morirán; y viceversa. Lo mismo se aplicará a sus descendientes o futuros descendientes. Si sus parejas mueren, eso significará su fin.

Todos comprendieron, claro. Todo debería ser paz y armonía a partir de aquel momento y así fue por mucho tiempo, pues uno de los nuevos Reyes al inferir que los Windigos eran mortales, no descansaría hasta encontrar la forma de acabar con ellos y así expandir su nuevo poder sin ningún estorbo por delante.

Death Ride, el poni se llenó de esperanza y aunque él no logró dar con la forma; sí lo hizo su hija única, la que tuvo cincuenta años después de su coronación. La llamó White Nightmare y la crio de forma que fuera una potra despiadada y cruel; para que una vez adulta se convirtiera en una despiadada guerrera, una asesina sin corazón. Más que una poni, fue una máquina de matar; y bajo su mando, el ejército poni llevó hasta casi a la extinción a las Vacas y Búfalos. Solamente les perdonaron la vida a unos niños que fueron llevados en calidad de esclavos al Imperio. Claro que antes estuvo a punto de asesinar cruelmente al temible Discord, haciendo que los Windigos se aterraran de la maldad pura en esa niña.

Ese fue el inicio de las guerras ponis, ordenadas por Death Ride y ejecutadas por su hija, ahora General de su Ejército de unicornios. Posteriormente, en plena guerra contra los Grifos, la General White Nightmare encontró a su alma gemela: un General Pegaso de nombre Dark Moon, mucho más cruel y retorcido que White Nightmare, él llegaba al punto de decapitar a sus oponentes usando sólo sus cascos, pero mucho menos poderoso. De la masacre de razas sólo se salvaron los Changelling debido a que eran un pueblo nómada, las Cebras debido a la lejanía de sus tierras; y los dragones debido al poder que manejaba esta raza. Pero la Reina Charibidis murió asesinada al igual que el Cacique Supremo Zekdar dejando sólo a dos niñas pequeñas al mando de sus respectivos pueblos, pues el hijo mayor de Charibidis murió también en cascos de los asesinos. Y a partir de aquel entonces tanto Zikmu, nueva Cacique Suprema de las Cebras y Chrysalis, nueva Reina Changelling profesaron gran odio a los ponis, especialmente a las hijas de los sanguinarios asesinos.

Quien detuvo a los monstruos fue el Rey Lumbre, usando de escudo viviente a sus hijas: una de un año y otra recién nacida, mitad unicornios y mitad pegasos; pequeñas llamadas Luna y Celestia.

Las últimas palabras de Lumbre a los asesinos fueron:

—Ni siquiera sabrán sus nombres…

**Y bueno, he aquí un cuento en el que explico MI VERSIÓN del mundo de MLP en mi fic de "La aparición de los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon" Más tarde haré un cap sobre las guerras poni, pero únicamente el punto de vista de los Creadores, éstas ya están demasiado referidas en el fic ya citado. Y ahora, explicando los personajes tengo para ustedes:**

**GUÍA RÁPIDA DE MITOLOGÍA:**

Moktobok viene de la mitología Zulú. Ésta no la conozco y sólo encontré un parrafito en el cual me basé para crear a este ser. Su rol era efectivamente decirle a los hombres que serían inmortales pero le ocurre lo que conté en el fic. No investigué gran cosa, lo siento.

Voluspa es de la Mitología Escandinava, mi favorita personal, y su deber es alimentar al protogigante Ymir antes que éste creara a los que crearon el mundo. De ella no hay mención después de aquello, pero si alguien sí sabe que por favor me disculpe y me diga dónde puedo encontrar algo sobre ella porque en serio me interesa mucho el personaje.

Ixchel y Noj: me basé en la mitología de nahuales en México pero esos nombres son de espíritus menores en la mitología de mi país Guatemala; Ixchel como espíritu de las Aguas, la guardiana de un Pueblo Maya pero no sé cuál exactamente. Noj en cambio es un ser oscuro, su papel en el cuento popular es el de un demonio que te concede dinero, mucho dinero por siete años pero cuando se cumple el tiempo viene por tu familia y por ti.

Slipnir: caballo de Odín, hijo del Dios Loki y un caballo propiedad de un Gigante enemigo de Asgard. No entraré en detalles de su procreación (en serio no me gusta ese mito) pero el caballo de dos cabezas supone una gran ayuda para Asgard y sostiene a Odín a grandes velocidades. Es muy poderoso.

Minotauro: en ese me basé en el cuento del Rey Minos, quien le negó en sacrificio un toro a su Dios Poseidón, causando que él hiciera a la esposa de Minos enamorarse del toro y tener un hijo con él, el Minotauro. El monstruo es presentado como un ser come-hombres y maligno, pero decidí darle un toque más humano.

Serena: no sé de mitología Celta, pero sí de cómo celebran el culto (o la versión más moderna, la Wicca) así pues de mi libro de referencia tomé los datos para crear a Serena. Espero les haya agradado, trato de hacerla un ser más bien de tierno corazón y humilde.

Windigos: monstruos cuya referencia hay por todo el mundo con diferentes nombres; siempre van tras el corazón de los hombres haciéndolos fríos y sin emoción; o bien literalmente comiéndose su corazón.

**Bueno, Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las guerras ponis**

Tanto Death Ride como Lumbre miraron cómo el campo de batalla se normalizaba poco a poco. De un paraje con grandes montañas hechas de helado (debidas a una fuerte "nevada" a base de bolas de helado de chocolate que venían de nubes de malvavisco), animales mutantes con apéndices extraños y musculosos y gente de todas las especies haciendo cosas ilógicas; todo pasaba a ser un aburrido claro, justo como debía de ser.

—Ustedes fueron los héroes — felicitó el Cacique Supremo de las cebras, Zekdar al líder de los minotauros, Golden Heart.

El poderoso pero pacífico minotauro acarició la gran joya que tenía en su mano mientras sonreía de satisfacción.

—No fuimos nosotros, sino los Creadores — dijo humildemente. — Ellos me obsequiaron estos Elementos de la Armonía, explicando que no hay pueblo que lo merezca más que nuestra gente. Me alegra en verdad, ahora tenemos una defensa permanente contra el malvado Discord. La paz y la armonía que desean nuestros creadores pueden prevalecer por siempre.

Zekdar celebró la ocurrencia con un gran abrazo a su amigo y juntos retornaron a sus respectivos pueblos. Death Ride los vio alejarse con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Lumbre miró a su amigo.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre contigo, Death Ride?

El poni miró a Lumbre con sus ojos rojos y luego pateó con fuerza el suelo.

—Simplemente no llego a entender. ¿Por qué, viejo amigo? ¿Por qué hemos de vivir relegados a esto? Somos los guardianes de los astros y la tierra, ¿por qué entonces los Creadores obsequian a Golden con los Elementos de la Armonía? Hemos hecho mucho más por esta tierra desde que fuimos nombrados gobernantes de nuestros pueblos.

—Precisamente — dijo Lumbre sin entender a su compañero. — Nosotros obtuvimos nuestras responsabilidades con este mundo desde el principio. Golden seguía a prueba por el gran Minotauro. Ahora ya tiene su responsabilidad, el cuidar del poder más grande jamás otorgado a nosotros; por lo menos hablando en términos de defensa.

Death Ride se alejó de Lumbre refunfuñando, mientras que Lumbre movía negativamente su cabeza pensando en qué clase de sujeto era el que debía gobernar a los ponis, dejándose llevar por aquel tipo de emociones tan infantiles. Sin darle más importancia, retornó a su pueblo; los caprichos de un poni adulto no eran de su incumbencia.

Sin embargo Death Ride era un maestro del engaño e inventando una ridícula excusa, pudo desviar la atención del verdadero motivo de su enojo. Todo en su corazón era ira contenida, deseaba tanto demostrar ante todos el poder de su raza; gracias a su mente bélica y temible había formado a sus soldados de tal modo que usaran los dones de los Creadores de tal modo que fueran una verdadera fuerza de destrucción, sin embargo el temor a los Windigos le hizo abstenerse de usar el verdadero poder de su gente hasta que Discord realizara una de sus periódicas demostraciones de caos. Y claro que las usó, siendo él mismo el primero en la línea de fuego y pudo ver cómo su primer ataque realmente causó un gran daño en el draconequino, pero no tuvo tiempo de admirar lo que logró pues en ese momento llegó Golden Heart presumiendo sus malditos Elementos de la Armonía junto a sus Portadores y usando el poder acumulado, creó una poderosa luz que arrojó lejos a Discord y así corregir todo el daño hecho por la criatura.

El poni pateó una piedra con fuerza, cuando una brisa invernal comenzó a sentirse a sus espaldas. El poni pensó que era el estúpido de Discord fastidiando otra vez, que los ataques realizados por los Elementos no fueron suficiente, así que se volvió y creó poderosas flechas con su cuerno, flechas que derribaron al ser que estaba fastidiando al Rey Poni. Sin embargo no era Discord, sino los Windigos; y uno de ellos estaba atravesado con varias flechas de Death Ride mientras los demás lo ayudaban a levantarse.

Death Ride retrocedió asustado y se inclinó ante los Espíritus.

—¡Mis señores Windigos! Lo lamento en verdad, pensé que era el gran enemigo de todas las Razas. Perdónenme por favor…

Los Windigos miraron a su hermano caído, quien usó su poderosa magia para curarse, pero no se engañaba; esa estuvo bastante cerca.

—Esta ofensa puede ser fácilmente olvidada Death Ride — dijo el mayor. — Mas no así lo que has estado haciendo…

—Díganme qué debo cambiar, mis señores Windigos — dijo el Emperador todavía sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

—Aunque tú y tus soldados lucharon valientemente contra nuestro hermano, lo que hiciste fue peligroso. Utilizaste un ataque potencialmente letal para luchar contra él; sin contar con el que acabas de usar contra nosotros pensando que éramos él. Death Ride, Slipnir tiene mucha fe en ti y en tu gente; no puedes venir y utilizar ataques tan destructivos a la ligera. Las artes bélicas son peligrosas de aprender; eso lleva a la Raza Humana a un estado en el que ni sus propios creadores no podrán salvarlos de sí mismo nunca más. Death Ride, los Espíritus de la Creación no desean el mismo destino para sus gentes. Contrólate a ti y a tu gente. La violencia no es tolerada, esta te la dejamos pasar pero no queremos volver a escuchar de tus ataques violentos de nuevo.

Sin más se fueron, dejando a Death Ride reprochándose su cobardía.

Si tan sólo tuviera el valor. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerles frente y acabar con ellos de una maldita vez. Son mortales al igual que Discord. Debe haber una manera de quitarme de encima a estos guardianes de una vez y para siempre.

Entonces regresó a su Palacio, listo para cumplir con su función y bajar la Luna antes de ir a cenar en compañía de su mujer, Lauren. Ella se mostraba siempre de buen humor y ayudaba a su marido en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance; pero esa noche se mostraba diferente, mucho más contenta de lo normal, lo cual contrastaba con el mal humor de su marido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya puedes decirme qué ocurre contigo? — Dijo Death Ride al ver que ella hacía lo mejor posible para disminuir su alegría sólo para mostrarse más comprensiva con él, cosa que debería de ser al revés.

Ella sonrió alegremente, feliz que su esposo hiciera esfuerzos para cambiar su estado de ánimo sólo por ella.

—Mi amor… ¡estoy embarazada! — Anunció. — Tres médicos lo han confirmado. Hay un pequeño poni en mi interior, lo que le faltaba a nuestra familia…

Death Ride entonces sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su esposa. Un potrillo, bueno, no se sentía listo del todo para ser un padre pero ya era un anciano y el tener a un lindo pequeño cerca de él le encantaba.

Y por aquel tiempo todo fue felicidad para la familia. Nació una bella potra unicornio, cuyo pelaje era blanco como el de su madre y su crin era etérea como la del padre; un pedazo de Aurora boreal.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos? — Preguntó Death Ride.

—Nuestra pequeña… su cabello, me gusta Aurora.

Death Ride rio un poco.

—Sí, algo obvio si me preguntas. ¿White Aurora?

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Nómbrala tú. El cómo llamemos a esta pequeña no cambiará cuánto la amemos.

El Rey entonces escogió un nombre al azar:

—White Nightmare.

…

Los años fueron pasando y aunque la pequeña era feliz al igual que su madre, su padre era un asunto completamente diferente. Él se mostraba siempre esquivo y de mal humor, no queriendo contagiar su resentimiento a su familia; cuando un día ocurrió lo que cambiaría por siempre el destino del mundo entero. Vio cómo su hija quemaba hormigas en el jardín con una lupa. Sonreía reflejando toda su crueldad infantil.

Fue cuando la temible idea vino a la mente de Dark Moon. Con los ojos brillando de alegría, miró a su hija.

—¡White Nightmare! — Gritó. — ¿Qué crees que haces?

La potrilla, se asustó y trató de esconder su lupa pero su padre atrapó el objeto con su magia. Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento mucho papá... por favor no me castigues, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, por favor no me castigues por lo que más quieras….

Death Ride acarició el cabello de su hija.

—¿Castigarte, mi princesa? ¿Y por qué debería?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Por ser mala con los animalitos. Mamá siempre me castiga por eso…

Death Ride la abrazó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Whitey, mamá se molesta por cualquier cosa, no te preocupes. Es más… ¿te diviertes lo suficiente quemando hormigas? ¿No sería mejor para tu diversión algo más grande?

Ella miró sorprendida a su padre. ¿Era en serio?

—Bueno, me gusta mucho cazar lagartijas en el jardín pero mamá se enojaría….

Death Ride le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues a partir de hoy será nuestro tiempo juntos, mamá no tiene por qué enterarse. Sólo unas cuantas tardes de diversión solos tú y yo. ¿Te parece bien, hija mía?

Por supuesto que le parecía bien y a partir de aquel momento así lo hicieron. Comenzando por los pequeños animales que encontraban en el jardín avanzando a presas cada vez más grandes. No eran carnívoros como los dragones y los grifos; pero pronto demostraron una habilidad digna de carniceros mientras Death Ride alimentaba esa crueldad infantil, poco a poco convirtiéndola en algo más. En la pequeña y joven mente de White Nightmare existía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal; pero también estaba claro que su padre exigía de ella que escogiera el mal. Y ella con gusto lo aceptaba, podía darle rienda suelta a sus caprichos más oscuros y en lugar de ser reprendida por eso era elogiada y premiada.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de escuela, sus compañeros la miraban como una especie de extraña; no sólo por su gran linaje, sino porque en breves pero inquietantes momentos fue mostrando esa crueldad adquirida, como con el hámster que tenían de mascota en la escuela o cuando jugaban, ella se mostraba especialmente brusca y disfrutaba del dolor de otros, más cuando ella lo provocaba. Los reportes de la escuela no lograron hacer que cambiara, pues era Death Ride y no Lauren quien los recibía; y la pequeña era felicitada cada vez.

Todo aquello provocó que todos los potros comenzaran a esquivarla temiendo lo que podría pasarles si seguían juntándose con esa rara; pero cuando fueron considerados y la invitaron a jugar con ellos, Death Ride se impuso y no dejó que saliera a jugar. Temía que su frágil mente se contaminara con las ideas de juego pacífico de los demás niños. Lenta pero eficientemente Death Ride logró moldear la mente de la niña de tal modo que pronto comenzó a despreciar a cuanta raza hubiera aparte de los ponis; tanto animales simples como las otras que eran civilizadas.

Y con todo y todo, honraba y amaba a su familia con el alma, pues era el único cariño que se le permitía recibir.

Cuando tuvo la edad de trece años comenzó a ir a la Academia Militar y pronto subió rangos debido a su habilidad física y su falta de consciencia, lo que le permitía atreverse a grandes hazañas, que los otros no se atrevían a lograr nunca.

Entonces llegó el fatídico día. Cumplió los quince años y contraria a la costumbre de siempre, ella decidió darle un regalo a su padre y sin decirle a nadie comenzó a buscar a aquel oponente del que su padre tanto deseaba librarse.

Y lo halló, convenientemente cerca del territorio de los ponis. Sin esperar a nada, gritó de forma aterradora y con su magia hizo aparecer una serie de flechas en llamas, las cuales casi tocan a Discord. El draconequino se volvió para ver a quién se enfrentaba, topándose entonces con los ojos de la hija de Death Ride.

Discord retrocedió con prudencia; en circunstancias normales se hubiera burlado y comenzado a hacer trucos irritantes para jugar con la paciencia de la poni, pero esta vez todo sería diferente. Algo en sus ojos, una chispa de pura maldad fue lo que lo disuadió de burlarse. De todos modos no hubiera tenido tiempo, con una furia desconocida hasta ahora, White Nightmare hizo aparecer una gran espada en su casco y comenzó la pelea contra Discord. Nadie supo con seguridad qué sucedió después, pero algo era seguro, durante la batalla Nightmare hizo aparecer múltiples armas ayudándose con su magia y Discord tomó una de éstas para defenderse, pero estaba siendo superado por mucho, era una experiencia aterradora; se daba cuenta que su vida estaba en peligro. Y finalmente acabaron, cada uno con la punta de su espada en el pecho del otro. Con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, White Nightmare miró a Discord:

—Terminemos con esto, después de todo ni uno ni otro podemos ganar.

Discord asintió y soltó la espada aliviado. Verse en una situación de matar o morir, era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Pero apenas le dio la espalda, la yegua trotó y le clavó la espada en su espalda. La giró haciendo gritar de dolor al monstruo.

—Se acabó, ya eres mío…

Discord se retorcía y gritaba, pero ella hundió más su espada en el pecho de la criatura. Gracias a sus torturas de animales tenía una idea muy clara de la anatomía de casi todas las cosas, por lo que esquivó los órganos vitales pero igualmente estaba relamiéndose de triunfo y reía como una demente.

—Di adiós Discord…

Entonces el frío invernal cubrió la estancia. White Nightmare se hizo aparecer un suéter y una pequeña fogata mientras bostezaba.

—Ya se habían tardado en aparecer, Guardianes de la Armonía.

El Windigo mayor avanzó hacia la poni.

—White Nightmare hija de Death Ride. Deja a Discord de inmediato o te las verás con nosotros. Tu pueblo se verá afectado sólo por tu capricho infantil. Ahora que estás a tiempo deja a Discord y acepta las consecuencias de tus propias acciones.

White Nightmare hizo aparecer unas grandes tenazas y tras usar su espada para remover el interior de Discord, lo hizo gritar del dolor. Aprovechando el momento, usó la tenaza y sin delicadeza alguna, atrapó con ésta uno de sus colmillos frontales y lo arrancó de raíz. Discord gritó aún más.

—Y no soy dentista — se burló la poni con crueldad.

Uno de los Windigos no pudo más y atacó a la poni que lastimaba a su hermano, pero ella lo vio a tiempo y saltó lejos de su alcance, y cuando pudo reaccionar, sintió cómo la afilada hoja de la espada, que la poni encendió en llamas, arrancaba sus ojos. El Windigo gritó poniendo en alerta a sus hermanos. Nightmare entonces levantó el arma hacia Discord mientras que con su magia levantaba al espíritu del caos y dirigía el arma hacia su cuello; y otro tanto hizo con el recientemente caído Windigo, que debido al terror y al dolor que sufría no podía moverse.

—White Nightmare — trató de advertir el Windigo mayor, pero su voz temblaba.

White Nightmare rio con fuerza mientras arrojaba al Windigo ciego a los cascos de sus compañeros.

—Mi padre me contó su encuentro el día de mi concepción… qué divertido, ¿no? El que sean mortales a pesar que el tiempo no pase a través de ustedes; lo mismo que conmigo. En fin, este es el trato: si veo el más pequeño copo de nieve en el Reino, haré que este tipo lo pague con dolor. He experimentado lo suficiente con otras pequeñas criaturas, por lo que puedo mantenerlo vivo cuanto tiempo guste. Así que si quieren hacer el intento de vengarse de mí, adelante…

Los Windigos retrocedieron horrorizados, era la primera vez que sentían que encaraban a la muerte. Discord lloraba del miedo, pero entonces White Nightmare se teletransportó lejos de ahí y nadie supo qué sucedió después.

No fue sino una semana luego que Discord volvió a sus hermanos. Estaba muy malherido y completamente mutilado. Se movía con dificultad.

—Apenas pude escapar con vida… irónicamente haciéndome el muerto. Ella me quería vivo por más tiempo. Ella…

Lloró con fuerza en los hombros de su hermano mayor. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era esa yegua del demonio?

Lo siguiente que supieron fue el inicio de la guerra. Al ser el más cercano al Reino Poni, las tribus Búfalos fueron atacadas primero por los guerreros sedientos de sangre, que envalentonados por el relato de su General de haber atemorizado a los Windigos, arrasaron. Las órdenes de su amado Rey eran simples: exterminarlos a todos, únicamente dejar vivir a pequeños bebés para llevarlos como futuros esclavos.

Una guerra horrible que duró más de cincuenta años, los últimos diez debido a que los guerreros poni buscaban y exterminaban a cuanto búfalo o vaca quedara con vida en aquel lugar. La primera masacre de la historia de ese hermoso mundo, y como mucho una de las más salvajes de su historia.

Lauren estaba asustada por su pequeña. Ella amaba a White Nightmare pero no pudo protegerla de los oscuros deseos de su padre cuando la transformaba en eso. Parte de ella seguía ahí, podía sentirlo porque expresaba un profundo amor a su familia, pero nada más. Era prácticamente una máquina de matar ahora.

Por eso intentaba por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar, trataba que se concentrara en alguna obra social para que las buenas obras como visitar orfanatos o cosas de esa índole reemplazaran la locura a la que Death Ride la había reducido, pero no lo logró. White Nightmare era una hija amorosa y acompañaba a su madre porque la amaba; pero a como ella veía las cosas era una guerrera y su lugar estaba en el campo de batalla.

Los esfuerzos de los Windigos y la buena yegua fueron nulos, la pesadilla del Impero Poni había comenzado.

Lumbre se encontraba en sus meditaciones, cuando Death Ride se presentó ante él. El poni estaba radiante de felicidad, con una chispa de gozo y sadismo brillando en sus ojos. Lumbre lo miró desafiante.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Death Ride? ¿No te basta con haber reducido a la muerte y al terror al pueblo Bovino? ¿Quieres ahora reducir a los míos?

Death Ride negó con la cabeza.

—Eres mi más antiguo y más querido amigo, Lumbre, jamás me atrevería a hacerle algo a tu gente. Vamos viejo amigo, venía a pedirte que te unieras a mí. Piensa en las grandes cosas que haremos Lumbre, cómo doblegaremos a los demás. Nuestras razas, por diferentes que se muestren anatómicamente, son las más parecidas entre sí. Ambos estamos divididos en diferentes clases con sus propias funciones, ambos somos pueblos realmente poderosos que no han alcanzado su pleno potencial gracias a los bobos deseos de nuestros Creadores. Nosotros podemos unirnos y doblegarlos a todos. Ese es mi deseo, que mi viejo amigo esté junto a mí.

Lumbre frunció el entrecejo.

—La amistad que alguna vez nos unió ya fue traicionada por tus locuras, Death Ride. Una guerra que ha llevado a casi todos hasta la extinción, una sed de poder incalculable que te llevó a corromper a tu propia hija. Honraré por siempre al poni que fue mi amigo, el que alguna vez fuiste. Pero si decides tomar este camino, ya no cuentes con mi amistad.

Death Ride extendió su casco de forma amistosa.

—Vamos Lumbre, mi compañero. Es el temor a los Windigos el que habla por ti. ¿Esperas que crea que no ansías poder tanto como yo? Por favor… abre los ojos, únete a mí. No tienes nada que temer de ellos ahora que mi hija ha probado que son mortales ante todos nosotros. Por favor.

Lumbre negó con la cabeza.

—No sólo ya no cuentas con mi amistad, Death Ride Rey Loco. Sino que ahora somos enemigos tú y yo. Vete de mi vista antes que haga que mis guardias te saquen.

Death Ride suspiró tristemente pero rápidamente cambió su expresión por una de crueldad.

—Como desees, _enemigo mío_ — dijo enfatizando la última parte. — Si tanto quieres morir, muere entonces. Dicho esto lanzó un poderoso hechizo contra el Rey Dragón, quien entonces comenzó a sentir un temblor por todo su cuerpo.

Ante el horrorizado Death Ride, Lumbre creció en tamaño. De un sujeto poco más alto que un poni corriente, pasó a ser una gigantesca montaña con brillantes ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente, una montaña que lanzó un poderoso torrente de fuego contra Death Ride. El poni apenas si pudo crear un campo de fuerza para protegerse del brutal ataque. Los guardias de Lumbre arribaron por fin, pasando igual de pequeños dragones a enormes bestias que atacaron a Lumbre con su poderoso aliento de fuego. El poni apenas si pudo eludir aquello. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Tu propio Creador está enfermo de tan sólo ver en lo que te has convertido, en lo que has convertido a tu gente — retumbó la voz del gigantesco Rey Lumbre, que por lo menos quintuplicaba al de sus soldados. — Nos regaló este don a mi raza, el modo de combate. Una nación completa de guerreros que usará sus dones solamente para protegernos los unos a los otros del Imperio de tus asquerosos ponis.

Death Ride retrocedió entre asustado y enfurecido.

—No tenías derecho alguno a recibir ningún don de Slipnir, ¡YO SOY MÁS DIGNO QUE TÚ! ¡YO SOY EL QUE ÉL ELIGIÓ COMO LÍDER DE LOS PONIS! ¡HAGO LO QUE HAGO PORQUE SLIPNIR VIO EN MÍ UN GRAN POTENCIAL!

El Rey Dragón sonrió irónico.

—La única razón por la que él eligió ciegamente a quien guiaría a sus pequeños ponis era porque tenía la fe ciega en que ustedes fueran todos gentes de bien; gente que jamás se impondría sobre sus hermanos. Gracias a tus acciones y a la enferma de tu hija él sólo desea que tu raza de malditos sean exterminados por fin. ¿No lo ves Death Ride? Ustedes han sido abandonados por su propio Creador.

El poni rugió furiosamente.

—¡Mientes! ¡MIENTES!

—Los dones que poseemos gracias a él prueban que no mentimos. Desgraciadamente el regalarnos más dones de los que teníamos desde el principio estaba fuera de lo que el Supremo le tenía permitido hacer, por lo que no pudo lograr que todas las demás Razas restantes tuvieran estos poderes para librarse de ustedes. No importa, él tiene fe en que nosotros los derrotaremos de una vez por todas. Además, aunque no dones en sí, Slipnir le entregó a los otros conocimientos para luchar. Tus ponis encontrarán su fin tarde o temprano, Death Ride. Tú deseas llevar todas las otras razas a su extinción, pero todo será al revés. Te lo aseguro yo.

Death Ride se rodeó a sí mismo con una poderosa aura.

—Esto no ha terminado aún. Haré que te tragues tus palabras… _enemigo mío_.

Dicho esto, se marchó lejos de ahí. De no haber sido quien era, no hubiera podido salir del territorio de Reptilia. De todos modos Lumbre estaba seguro de algo, aquello era sólo el comienzo. Las guerras ponis pronto llegaría a un nivel que ni él ni nadie podría llegar a predecir.

—Pero a pesar de todo… espero que Slipnir reconsidere el que su gente no merece vivir. No puede juzgar a todo un pueblo por la maldad de este sujeto y la demencia que él mismo indujo en su hija.

Desgraciadamente no lograron hacer que el Creador de los ponis cambiara su idea, no podía interferir más con su mundo, así se lo mandó el Supremo; pero seguía alimentando las esperanzas que los hechizos y los dones que repartió para que su Raza fuera exterminada surtieran efecto.

Cualquiera podría derrotarlos, pero creía firmemente que quienes lograran derrotar a los malvados ponis serían los Minotauros con el uso de los Elementos de la Armonía. Una esperanza que se desvaneció cuando White Nightmare unió sus fuerzas en combate con el general de los pegasos, un segundo asesino de nombre Dark Moon. Unidos secretamente en matrimonio desde la guerra anterior, la que llevó a los Grifos a sufrir el mismo destino que los Bovinos, su amor nacido de su mutua crueldad fue más que suficiente para derrotar a los buenos Minotauros de forma bastante cruel.

La misma White Nightmare atravesó el corazón de los Portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía usando su cuerno solamente, mientras que Dark Moon decapitó usando sólo sus cascos a la Familia Real. Pronto las demás Razas comenzaron a perder las esperanzas, si los Elementos no serían capaz de derrotar a los ponis, ¿qué lo haría?

Los ponis incluso llegaron a la insolencia de enterrar los cadáveres de los Portadores originales para fertilizar el suelo y luego sembrar un gran Árbol para colgar los Elementos y presumir la invencibilidad del Imperio.

Pero fueron detenidos por fin, usando la debilidad de los asesinos: el amor por su familia. Tras acabar cruelmente con la vida de Death Ride y su mujer, el Rey Lumbre usó como escudo viviente a las hijas recién nacidas de los monstruos y finalmente encerrar a los criminales en la Nada. No los mató por diferentes razones:

Primero, ellos no eran más que el resultado de la maldad de Death Ride y la enfermedad de maldad que había soltado entre su gente; segundo, cada Raza tenía el derecho de ser guiada por su legítimo gobernante; y tercero y más importante, jamás se atrevería a tomar la vida de un padre frente a sus hijos o viceversa.

Lo único que importaba era que la pesadilla estaba superada por fin, sin la amenaza de sus líderes, el Imperio se dividió según los representantes de cada Raza, ya que las hijas de los guerreros aun no tenían la edad para gobernar. Esto desencadenó una guerra civil entre los ponis, guerra que los demás pueblos aprovecharon para aislar a los ponis del resto del mundo.

Zekdar el Cacique de las cebras fue eliminado en una batalla, por lo que su hija única Zikmu se encargó de usar su poder de los bosques para hacer crecer el más peligroso y salvaje bosque alrededor del territorio del Imperio. La Reina Charibidis de los Changelling había muerto al igual que su hijo mayor, así que fueron su hija menor Chrysalis y Lumbre, los que sobrevivieron, añadieron más poder a aquel bosque mediante todos los hechizos de defensa que conocían, convirtiendo aquel bosque en una trampa mortal para cualquier poni que se atreviera a cruzarlo. Los aislaron en su territorio con el poder del Bosque Everfree.

Poco después los conflictos entre los ponis se prolongaron por generaciones mientras las hijas de los asesinos seguían preparándose para sentarse al frente de su gente; pero tal vez no tuvieran nada que gobernar.

Movidos por una sed de venganza a raíz de la humillación sufrida, los Windigos se desquitaron con lo que quedaba de la gente de Death Ride, planeando que murieran de inanición debido al poder del Invierno sin fin. Y esta vez el Supremo autorizó a Slipnir actuar, pero él se negaba.

—Mi pueblo ha demostrado ser indigno del cariño que alguna vez les profesé. Que los Windigos hagan lo que quieran, ya no me importa. No me importa nada…

Fue Discord quien detuvo a sus hermanos poniendo en el corazón de los líderes de los Pueblos de los ponis el deseo de sobrevivir en busca de otra tierra. Los llevó hasta donde alguna vez fue el terreno conquistado por su gente, ahora una porción de tierra vacía luego de tantos años de olvido.

Incluso llegó a guiar los caminos de esta gente de modo que se encontraran entre sí y luego rezó porque el poder de la Armonía guiara la razón de estos ponis y se unieran como un gran pueblo una vez más, un pueblo que conviviría según los deseos de los Creadores; aunque estuvieran aislados del resto del mundo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Discord? — Dijo Slipnir con pesar. — Gracias a ti los ponis seguirán existiendo para seguir liberando el mal sobre el mundo perfecto que alguna vez soñé junto a mis compañeros. ¿Por qué no dejas a los Windigos terminar lo que empezaron? Son ponis, no merecen seguir existiendo.

Voluspa bufó decepcionada de su amigo.

—Cometiste una grave equivocación, Slipnir amigo mío; pero no al crear a los ponis sino a elegir a ciegas a Death Ride. Sin embargo todos pensamos que juzgas muy duramente a tus propias creaciones. Ellos no merecen ser juzgados por lo que hicieron sus antepasados.

—Sin embargo no puedo retractarme en mi decisión y la descendencia de Death Ride seguirá siendo responsable de guiar a los ponis. Las hijas de los demonios, ¿cómo creen que resulte aquello?

—Hay esperanza, al ser alejadas de sus padre podremos cultivar en ellas el noble corazón que deseaste siempre para los tuyos — lo consoló Minotauro.

—Y como siempre yo me presentaré como enemigo común de su gente — dijo Discord. — La guerra nos unió mucho a los otros gobernantes y a mí, pero no creo que pueda vivir sin hacer caos. Un poco de diversión, sana diversión, con la gente de Death Ride los ayudará a unirse como raza y responderán ante la paz y la Armonía. Los Elementos siguen en su territorio, estoy seguro que ponis de futuras generaciones podrán ser uno con éstos, al igual que los primeros Portadores, elegidos por Minotauro mismo.

Slipnir decidió darles una oportunidad, pero más por complacer a sus compañeros. En lo que a él correspondía, hacía mucho que terminó con la raza maldita. Era triste en verdad el caso de los ponis, un pueblo que perdió la fe de su mismísimo Creador.

Por suerte para la raza poni su Creador recobró su fe. Todo gracias a la nobleza del espíritu de las hijas de White Nightmare y Dark Moon. Ellas representaron una nueva esperanza para su gente y serían quienes los guiaran por siempre, hasta que el Mundo dejara de existir.

* * *

**Una descripción rápida de las guerras ponis, y con esto termino por fin este Two-Shot que nació para complementar lo que llamo la Saga de Eclipse y Aurora; aunque me servirá como futura referencia a CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INFINITAS.**

**Espero les haya gustado el asunto de las guerras ponis y demás y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
